


On The Ocean Wave

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Boats and Ships, Community: fan_flashworks, Detectives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Plans For The Future, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo are getting away from it all by taking a short vacation on their boat.





	On The Ocean Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 233: Wave at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“A life on the ocean wave, and a home on the rolling sea…” Steering their cabin cruiser between the buoys, heading out of the marina towards the open ocean, Dee trailed off, realising he didn’t know the rest of the song. He shrugged, unconcerned, grinning down at Ryo who was coiling and securing the mooring lines so they wouldn’t get in the way. “Somethin’ like that anyway.”

“Shouldn’t be too much in the way of waves on this trip. The weather up the coast is set to remain fine right through the weekend; I double-checked this morning,” Ryo replied, finishing his task and scrambling up to join Dee at the helm. A group of kids on the shore waved as they passed and they waved back, feeling like the kings of all they surveyed. What could be better than escaping the muggy, fume-laden, garbage-scented air of the city for a long weekend on their boat, breathing the fresh, clean sea air and unwinding?

Summer in New York was an endurance test; the tall building seemed to funnel the heat down to street level, baking everything. Cars and busses turned into mobile saunas, their air conditioning struggling to cope, and sweltering in the heat, people’s tempers flared. Both detectives had lost count of the number of road rage incidents they’d wound up having to deal with in between trying to continue investigating their own cases. One of the downsides of being cops was that they couldn’t just detour around a disturbance. If they called it in and left it for the responding officers to deal with, there was no telling what might happen in the meantime. Someone could get hurt, or even killed, and that didn’t even take into account the disruption to traffic if a couple of drivers abandoned their vehicles and started a free-for-all in the middle of a busy street.

Still, for near enough the next four days, all of that was somebody else’s responsibility; they were outta there. Far from land, nobody was going to cut their time off short by telling them they were needed back at the precinct. They had their phones with them, so they could be contacted in the event of an emergency, but it wasn’t as if they could just drop what they were doing and hop on a bus. They’d have to return to the marina and moor the boat first, and that could take a day or two, depending on how far they’d gotten on their cruise.

A few miles out at sea, with the coast little more than a haze on the horizon behind them, they turned to head north in the hopes of making it to Maine for a lobster dinner before they had to head home again. The sea swell rocked them gently, the waves out here in the calm weather more like gentle undulations in the surface of the water, and they quickly regained their sea legs, automatically compensating for the roll of the deck as they moved around. It was still quite early, barely nine in the morning, since they’d slept on the boat at its mooring the night before in order to make an early start. The sun was shining, a light breeze blowing, and sea birds occasionally glided overhead, keeping a hopeful eye on them perhaps, in case there might be food to be had. All things considered, it was close to idyllic.

Shedding their t-shirts and trading jeans for shorts, they slathered each other in sunscreen and relaxed on the foredeck as the cruiser sailed along on autopilot, the stresses of their working week melting away in the peace and quiet.

“This is the life,” Dee said, sprawled on his back, arms folded behind his head, not a care in the world. “I almost feel sorry for the poor schmucks back at the precinct, havin’ to work while we’re livin’ the high life. Shame we’ve only got four days though.”

“Only? And here I was, thinking how lucky we are to have four days to enjoy ourselves,” Ryo teased.

Dee turned to look through his shades at his partner, propped on one elbow beside him and regarding him with affectionate amusement. “Well yeah, we are, but haven’t you ever thought about how great it would be if we could… I don’t know, just take off for a few months and cruise around the world? No thinkin’ we can’t go too far because we have to be back in a few days, just free to go anywhere we want and stay as long as we want…”

“That would be pretty amazing, wouldn’t it?” Ryo agreed. “Wouldn’t all be fun though; way out there, hundreds of miles from land, if we hit bad weather there wouldn’t be a convenient nearby safe harbour to take refuge in. We’d be at the mercy of the waves, and they’d likely be way bigger than anything we can imagine. We could get capsized, or even sunk.”

Dee threw his lover a disgusted look. “Thanks, you just succeeded in wreckin’ my happy fantasy. D’you have to be so pessimistic? You been takin’ lessons from Drake or somethin’?”

“Sorry.” Ryo smiled sheepishly. “I wasn’t trying to put you off or anything, just pointing out that… Well, sailing around the world would be a huge undertaking, not to be attempted without a lot of planning and way more experience than we’ve got under our belts at the moment. And taking months away from work isn’t practical.”

“I know all that, it was just a nice dream until you threw cold water over it.”

“We won’t always have work to consider though,” Ryo pointed out. “Someday we’ll retire, and then… Maybe right around the world is a bit over-ambitious for a couple of amateurs, but that doesn’t mean we couldn’t cruise the Caribbean, or maybe around Europe. Anything’s possible.”

“Yeah, that’s true. And in the meantime, I guess we’re gainin’ experience every time we take off on one of these short trips.”

“When we’re back home, we should start making plans, so that when we do retire we’ll already be prepared. We’ll know all the places we want to go, and have our course plotted. All we’d have to do then would be to get all the paperwork in order, stock the boat with everything we might need, and then…”

“Then it really would be a life on the ocean wave,” Dee grinned, his enthusiasm for the idea restored. “Still quite a few years off though.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing. It’s something to look forward to, something we can work towards. For now, let’s just make the most of the next few days.”

“I can do that.” Dee reached to pull Ryo down for a long, slow kiss. “Wherever I am is perfect, as long as I’m with you.”

The End


End file.
